


christmas time is here!

by neverwhere (nekrateholic)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas fic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/neverwhere
Summary: Hakyeon's daughters are convinced snow means Christmas - who cares about spring anyway?





	christmas time is here!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/gifts).



> and lamest title award goes toooooooo!
> 
> i told you i'm weaponized love

“Dad!” a voice screeches and Hakyeon squeezes his eyes shut, hoping against hope that if he wishes hard enough, he can win himself a few more minutes of sleep. His hopes are proved useless a moment later, when the bed dips a little and one tiny leg is thrown over his waist. “Daddy, daddy, merry Christmas!”

_ That  _ finally wakes Hakyeon up. He blinks up at his daughter’s radiant smile, then at the bedside clock. When he manages to look past the glaring red numbers of the time (seven isn't that bad, even though he doesn't have to be up until eight), he realizes that no, he hasn't dreamed up the past four months of his life. It’s still March 22nd.

“Honey,” he carefully starts, stroking Naeul’s hair, “Christmas was four months ago.”

“No!” Naeul squeaks, jumping off Hakyeon and the bed, kicking him in the stomach in the process. Hakyeon bites back a whimper. “No,” Naeul exclaims again, throwing the curtains open as much as her height would let her. “It’s Christmas, look outside!”

Hakyeon finally accepts his fate as an No Longer Sleeping Parent and throws the covers off himself. When he goes to see what Naeul is pointing at, however, he instinctively checks the bedside clock again. Still March 22nd.

Then why is it snowing outside?

There’s a good ten centimetres of snow covering the ground where everything was dry and  _ green  _ just yesterday. That’s what Naeul proudly points at. “See? Christmas. So merry Christmas!”

Hakyeon is too stunned to say anything but a, “merry Christmas, baby.” 

Naeul beams and makes grabby hands at him. Hakyeon barely stops himself from laughing. Instead, he looks out the window, taps his chin absently. “Hmm, I wonder what your dad is making for breakfast?”

“Daddyyy,” Naeul whines, wiggling her fingers. Hakyeon caves in rather quickly (like he’s sure Naeul knew he would) and picks her up. “Up, up,” she exclaims, laughing when Hakyeon tickles her. “Shoulders,” she demands then and Hakyeon shakes his head, finally picking her up.

“Remember what happened last time you and your sister wanted to be carried on my and papa’s shoulders indoors?”

Naeul pouts at him. “I’ll be careful this time! I promise!” When Hakyeon just raises an eyebrow, bravely withstanding the force of her pout, Naeul’s expression is flooded by determination. “Okay, then. On your back?”

Hakyeon manages approximately ten seconds of stern denial before he puts Naeul back on the ground and crouches for her to climb on his back.

She wraps her hands around his neck and tries to hoist herself up (Hakyeon does it for her) enough to reach over his shoulder and kiss him on the cheek. “I love you, daddy.”

And this - this never gets old. Hakyeon used to think one day he’ll grow out of collapsing in a pit of emotional mush at every other word his daughters mutter. Five years later, he’s not so sure. He carefully balances Naeul with one hand and ruffles her hair with the other. “I love you too, princess.”

*

In the kitchen, Hakyeon’s met with the sight of Taekwoon humming to himself in front of the stove. Nayeon is sitting on the table, waving around the weird fish shaped spoon Wonshik got them as a gift from one of his trips abroad. 

Hakyeon pointedly looks at her swinging legs, eyebrow raised expectantly.

“Merry Christmas, daddy,” Nayeon says with her best I-am-innocent smile. It quickly melts into a frown the longer she looks at Hakyeon. Knowing her, Naeul is probably making faces at her sister behind his back. Nayeon’s frown gradually turns into a pout. “I wanna be carried too! Papa,” she kicks her legs in Taekwoon's direction, “papa, carry me!”

Good thing her legs are still too short to reach Taekwoon, because that pancake he’s trying to flip would’ve ended in places Hakyeon really doesn’t feel like cleaning.

“Just a second, sweetheart,” Taekwoon mumbles, then turns off the stove and finally turns to them. He barely stiffles his laughter when his eyes land on Hakyeon. Naeul has now taken to messing up Hakyeon’s already messy bedhead. He probably makes quite the sight.

Taekwoon picks up Nayeon before he goes to peck Naeul’s nose over Hakyeon’s shoulder. “Morning to you,” he smiles at Hakyeon and then narrows his eyes at Naeul. “And I thought we talked about how we’re not going to wake daddy up yet.”

“But we always have breakfast together on Christmas morning!” Naeul whines.

Taekwoon sighs. “Baby, it’s March 22nd.”

It sounds like they’ve already had this conversation today. They probably have.

“It doesn’t matter!” Naeul demands. “It’s snowing, so it’s Christmas. Or New Year’s but we saw the fireworks already. So Christmas.”

It’s hard to fight Naeul’s logic on a regular day and Hakyeon can see Taekwoon struggling to reply. Before he can say anything, Nayeon tugs at his earring. “Christmas,” she says, determined.

Hakyeon laughs. “I think we’ve been defeated, darling.”

Taekwoon rolls his eyes. “And you’re supposed to be the bad cop in this relationship.”

“Filthy lies,” Hakyeon whispers, scandalized. Naeul laughs at him (but Taekwoon is smiling, too).

“Papa,” Nayeon starts, adorably serious. “Merry Christmas.”

This time Taekwoon does laugh. “Merry Christmas, princess.”

“Breakfast!” Naeul screeches in Hakyeon’s ear, making him wince. He crouches to let her jump from his back and she rushes to her chair, sets her arms on the table and looks at Taekwoon expectantly. He shakes his head, grinning.

“I don’t know what you would all do if I wasn’t here to cook for you.” 

“Starve to death or die from poisoning by daddy’s terrible cooking skills.” Nayeon recites diligently. It’s almost word for word what Taekwoon said to him a few days ago. Hakyeon is torn between feeling proud that Nayeon remembered it all and offended because his cooking is not  _ that  _ bad, goddamn it.

In the end, he takes Nayeon from Taekwoon’s arms, sets her on her chair and settles in his. Taekwoon stares at him incredulously. 

Hakyeon shrugs. “If I’m that bad in the kitchen surely I can’t be trusted with serving the food. I might spill everything, who knows.”

He gets another eyeroll but it’s okay, because it makes both Nayeon and Naeul giggle.

*

“Hakyeon.” 

When Hakyeon turns around, he sees Taekwoon staring at Naeul in horror. He instinctively looks her over for injuries but everything seems fine. “What happened?”

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon repeats, still staring at Naeul. “Your daughter just dabbed.”

At that, Naeul does it again, giggling at the face Taekwoon makes. When Nayeon notices the commotion, she stares at them thoughtfully for a few seconds, then copies her sister.

“Oh my god,” Taekwoon whispers. “We are never letting them near Jaehwan again.”

“What if it wasn’t him, though?” Hakyeon feels the need to ask. (Although, in all honesty, it probably  _ was _ Jaehwan.)

Taekwoon catches Hakyeon’s gaze, eyes still full of horror. “Is it too late to find new friends?”

“I’m afraid so, love.” Hakyeon says, patting Taekwoon’s shoulder sympathetically. He turns back to the sink. By Taekwoon’s pained whimper and Naeul’s giggles, the twins are probably dabbing again. Hakyeon stifles a laugh of his own.

*

“But daddy, you never work on Christmas!” Naeul whines, tugging at Hakyeon's coat an hour later.

Hakyeon picks her up and bops her nose. “This is an emergency Christmas, princess. I’ll try to come home early, okay?”

Naeul reluctantly nods, still pouting. Nayeon lets go of Taekwoon's hand and tugs at Hakyeon’s pant leg. “Promise?”

“Promise,” Hakyeon smiles, putting Naeul down. He ruffles her hair, then Nayeon’s. “Now go play inside and don't give papa too much trouble today, okay?”

The twins nod in unison before they chase each other further into the house. Taekwoon fixes him a look.

“I won't buy a tree if you don't buy presents.”

Hakyeon laughs. “Deal. See you later, love.”

He pecks Taekwoon's lips, relishing in the pleased look on his face. 

Work has never sounded less appealing.

*

At the office, each and everyone of Hakyeon’s coworkers complains about the unexpected change in weather. People are late because their cars froze, because they had to shovel snow out of their driveway or because they had to bring out their winter closet again (Jaehwan).

Still, each time Hakyeon looks out the window, each time he sees the blinding white snow, Naeul and Nayeon’s equally bright smiles flash in his mind. 

It’s just something one cannot be mad about.

Hakyeon thinks about it throughout the day. On one hand, it’s not exactly good parenting to follow his children’s each and every whim but on the other - it’s going to be  _ fun. _

He promised, yes, and Taekwoon will probably be sulky about it for a while but a part of Hakyeon has decided it’s going to happen ever since Naeul wished him merry Christmas this morning.

At four, he pokes his head in Jaehwan’s office. “Hey, I have to leave early today. Can you wrap up my tasks for today?”

Jaehwan rolls his eyes. “Who do you think I am?” And then, grinning. “But you’ll owe me.”

“Sure,” Hakyeon rolls his eyes. “And they say chivalry is dead.” He’ll probably regret it whenever Jaehwan decides to cash in on his favor but right now, it’s worth it. 

Jaehwan blows him a kiss. “I love you, but I don’t love you enough to sacrifice my afternoon for free.”

Hakyeon has the insistent urge to flip him off but - five years as a parent teach you things. He gives Jaehwan a look reserved for the twins when he catches them doing things they’re not allowed to. He’s instantly rewarded with Jaehwan’s pout and smiles to himself on his way back to his office. Hakyeon’s smile only grows wider when he hears Jaehwan yelling, “Hug the little ones for me!”

He knows he will. Additional excuses to cuddle his little sunshines are always appreciated.

*

Hakyeon carefully opens the front door, trying to balance his two paper bags with one hand. He doesn’t close it, instead tiptoes inside, ducking into the tiny closet under the stairs to leave the bags. Just as quietly, he gets back to the front door, opens it wider and lets it slam shut.

Immediately, there’s loud noise upstairs and a second later Naeul and Nayeon both come rushing down the stairs.

“Daddy!” Naeul screeches, skidding to a halt at Hakyeon’s feet. She tugs at his pant leg impatiently. (He  _ saw  _ her considering to leap from the middle of the stairs into his arms. After the third time they’ve talked about this, Hakyeon’s glad to see she’s starting to grow a common sense.)

Naeul squeals when he picks her up. When Hakyeon looks back at Nayeon, she’s looking at him with a lot more judgement than he thought possible from a five-year-old. He laughs and bends to pick her up as well. Just like that, her face splits into the brightest smile Hakyeon has seen… well, since this morning. (He’ll have to start working out, though. Nayeon and Naeul are growing by the minute, very soon he won’t be able to pick them up at the same time and that… that’s just  _ sad _ .)

“We have a surprise for you, daddy!” Naeul giggles, tugging at a lock of his hair. 

Nayeon frowns at her. “Papa said not to tell him.”

“But,” Naeul whines, snuggling closer to Hakyeon, “but I didn’t say what the surprise is!”

“It’s alright baby,” Hakyeon coos. He has a sneaking suspicion he knows what the surprise is – after all, Hongbin and Sanghyuk never miss an opportunity to complain about how weirdly in sync Hakyeon and Taekwoon always are.

And sure – when Hakyeon enters the living room, there’s a medium sized artificial Christmas tree in the corner, decorated in all the baubles and garlands they put away not even two months ago. Even the star is perched on top of the tree.

“Surprise!” Naeul yells, waving excitedly towards the tree.

Nayeon pokes his neck. “You’re surprised, right?”

“Of course I am, princess,” Hakyeon laughs. There’s a click somewhere to his right and he turns around just as Taekwoon is lowering his phone. Hakyeon narrows his eyes. “You’re wrong if you think we’re not getting one with you too.”

Taekwoon shrugs. “You just looked cute.”

And there it is again – another thing Hakyeon thought he’d grow out of with time. It seems no matter how many years pass with them being a white picket fence family cliché (Jaehwan’s words), Taekwoon never loses the ability to make him blush.

Hakyeon crouches so Naeul and Nayeon can get down. They immediately run to the tree and thoroughly check under and around it.

“Santa still hasn’t come,” Nayeon frowns. “He’s late.”

“Papa, papa,” Naeul whines, pouting up at Taekwoon. “What if Santa doesn’t know we have an emergency Christmas here?”

Taekwoon leans down to stroke her hair. “I’m sure he knows these things, sweetheart. Maybe he’s just very shy? Why don’t you and your sister go help daddy set the table so we don’t scare him?”

“Oh,” Naeul’s breathes, eyes sparkling.

Nayeon nods seriously. “We shouldn’t scare Santa.”

As the twins run off to the kitchen, Hakyeon mouths  _ stairs _ , then follows them before they break something trying to help. It won’t be the first time. This week.

*

Taekwoon, as usual, has outdone himself with dinner. Surprisingly, the twins don’t turn the table into a battlefield but they do eat a lot quicker than they normally do, despite their fathers’ warnings.

Dinner, as usual, is just a formality.

“Presents!” Naeul screeches as soon as her plate is taken from her.

They both rush back to the living room and Hakyeon follows them just in time to witness the excited squeals when they see the two brightly wrapped boxes under the tree.

As Taekwoon enters the living room, Nayeon rushes to him and squeezes him in a hug. “Santa really found us! Thank you, papa.”

“And who distracted you while Santa was working?” Taekwoon laughs, ruffling her hair.

Nayeon rushes to give Hakyeon a hug too. “Thank you, daddy.”

“But where are your presents?” Naeul asks, eyes narrowed at tree. “Did Santa forget you?”

Taekwoon seems at a loss. “Uh…”

“Santa left our presents upstairs,” Hakyeon hurries to explain, before Naeul decides to wage a war against Santa for forgetting her parents. “Santa didn’t want you two to be distracted by boring adult things. This is a special Christmas, after all.”

“That makes sense,” Nayeon nods. Hakyeon can see Taekwoon trying not to laugh.

The twins forget about their fathers’ presents as soon as they tear into the wrapping paper of their own. There’s a lot of fussing over the presents – a toy guitar for Naeul and a plastic oven for Nayeon. They immediately make a pact to switch them whenever they want to.

Taekwoon makes hot chocolate for everyone and the rest of the night is spent cuddling on the couch (Hakyeon and Taekwoon) and making a mess on the floor (Nayeon and Naeul).

When the twins are finally, reluctantly, put in bed Hakyeon tugs Taekwoon towards their bedroom.

“Time to see what Santa brought for you, Mr Jung.”

Taekwoon rolls his eyes. “I thought we’re doing this Christmas in March thing just for the kids.”

Hakyeon raises an eyebrow. “You say that like I didn’t see the bag on the bed earlier. You could’ve at least tried to hide it.”

“You would’ve found it anyway,” Taekwoon shrugs. He’s probably right but it doesn’t stop Hakyeon from heaving a dramatic sigh.

“You’re terrible at surprises, why did I even marry you?”

Taekwoon shrugs again. “Because you love me.”

It’s supposed to be a tease, in a way, and Hakyeon really should have gotten used to it by now. But he hasn’t, and the years haven’t lessened the force of Taekwoon’s ability to turn him into a blushing mess one bit.

So what he says is just, “I do.”

*

When Taekwoon places the gift bag in Hakyeon’s lap, Hakyeon is… not surprised. “Oh,” he says, taking the candle out. It’s baby pink with little swirls of hot pink mixed in. Hakyeon lifts it to his nose. “Bubblegum?”

“It was a team effort,” Taekwoon explains. “I told the twins we should help Santa pick something for you, since it’s an emergency Christmas. They immediately ran to the candle section.”

Hakyeon wishes he’d been there to see it. He cradles the candle in his hands, “I haven’t made one of these for so long.”

“Which is why,” Taekwoon starts, bending backwards to take out another, a lot bigger gift bag from his bedside table. He must have taken out all his belongings for it to fit. The bag lands in front of Hakyeon. “I got us a family gift, too.”

“This...” Hakyeon tries, picking up a tiny plastic bag with dye chips in it. “A kit? But babe, I already have most of these things. Especially these,” he says, tapping the tins.

Taekwoon rolls his eyes. “Don’t I know. But the twins are almost old enough now, I thought it would be nice if you taught them - we could all make candles together. Without ruining your fancy equipment.”

“Oh,” Hakyeon breathes. It’s something he’s thought about - making his hobby a family thing. But Taekwoon has never seemed too interested in it. “Oh,” he repeats, clutching the kit to his chest. “Nayeon will love it. Naeul might not but she’ll do it if only so Nayeon isn’t doing it alone.”

Taekwoon laughs. “She’ll love it, for competition’s sake.”

“Ah,” Hakyeon starts when the excitement wears off a little. “Now my gift seems so silly in comparison.”

Taekwoon frowns, putting the kit back in the gift bag and moving it out of Hakyeon’s reach. “This,” he says, pointing at the candle still in Hakyeon’s lap, “is your gift. The kit is a family gift, don’t get any ideas.”

“Alright, alright,” Hakyeon laughs. He reaches for the tiny box he’d left under his pillow earlier. He presents it to Taekwoon with a flourish. “This is what Santa brought for you.”

Taekwoon tears into the packaging much like Nayeon and Naeul had done earlier and Hakyeon can’t help but smile. Some things just never change.

Taekwoon holds the silver charm between his fingers, looking at it curiously. “A tree?”

“A Christmas tree!” Hakyeon corrects. “I know you already have a million charms for your earrings but this one can be the eternal reminder of our emergency Christmas.”

“Unless I lose it,” Taekwoon mumbles but he’s already taking off one of his earrings and attaching the Christmas tree to it.

“Well,” Hakyeon smiles, watching Taekwoon struggle with the tiny hole of the charm. “If you lose it I’ll make you a candle as a consolation prize.”

Taekwoon finally succeeds in attaching the charm and looks up at Hakyeon as he takes the rest of his earrings off and places them on his bedside table. “Will it smell like pine cones?”

“Of course,” Hakyeon nods as he’s getting up and off the bed, offering his husband a hand. “Maybe even cinnamon too. Now get off because it’s already 11pm and if my instincts are right we’ll be having a Christmas morning after tomorrow. I need to not be dead at work.”

Taekwoon rolls his eyes but gets up anyway. “Romance is truly gone from this world.”

“As is caring about your husband’s rest and wellbeing,” Hakyeon counters.

Taekwoon doesn’t deem it necessary to reply to that, but as soon as the bed is cleared and the lights are off, he slips under the covers and spreads his arms in an invitation.

“You’re aware we’re going to kick each other to the opposite sides of that bed as soon as we’re asleep, right?” Hakyeon laughs (but snuggles up to his husband anyway).

“I am, yes,” Taekwoon replies seriously. There’s something so  _ Nayeon _ in his voice – it’s really not a mystery who she takes after. He wraps his arms around Hakyeon and pulls him closer. “Even so, it’s nice to fall asleep with you like that.”

With how they’re tangled into each other, the only place Hakyeon can reach without moving too much is Taekwoon’s neck, so that’s where he kisses him. “Good night, love.”

The last thing he remembers before drifting off is Taekwoon threading their fingers together.


End file.
